The Assassin, the Brit, and the FBI
by ShadowFox197
Summary: Arthur is an ordinary New Yorker: new to the Americas, and ambitiously trying to climb the job ladder to a better place. All is going well, until his boss is assassinated right before his eyes - and he sees the culprit. USxUK. Rated to be safe. Also, Amelia's Boss is NOT the president in this FanFic (that would be seriously disturbing). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okayah, so I've never written any sort of crime FanFiction, so I have some research to do still~ Suggestions are awesome! Anyway, please enjoy.

Hetalia is not mine! (Though we can all wish)

**Oh. I USE HUMAN NAMES BY THE WAY. HAHAHA I FORGOT THAT PART.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"He's on the fifth floor heading to his office right now. Go through the window." Amelia's Boss instructed her through the headset.

"Okay." Amelia breathed back, already scaling down the side of the building. The busy streets of New York bustled, as always, many stories below her. "Tell me when he's past the window."

"Ten seconds."

"Amelia head foot steps approaching from down the hall, and a faint voice.

"Alrightie Arthur." A man called – probably Amelia's client. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I've got a lady to see."

Amelia sneered at the man. _Disgusting. I hope your date ditches you. But then again, you'll never to that date…_

She heard another voice down the hall reply.

"Hey, Boss." Amelia whispered into her headset. "How many other people are on this floor?"

"One."

_Good. That makes it easy for me._ Mentally counting down the seconds, Amelia prepared to kick in the window with her heavy boots.

_Time's up_ – Amelia flipped through the window the instant the click on the man's office door sounded.

* * *

"Allrightie, Arthur." Arthur's boss shrugged on his suit jacket and tipped his hat onto his balding head. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I've got a lady to see." He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

Arthur gave his Boss his best zombie expression.

"What?" Arthur's Boss said gruffly, loosening his belt. "Don't tell me you have a date tonight too?"

"Uh…" Arthur scratched the back of his head, eyes burning from staring at the computer screen to long. "Not really. I'm not in a relationship." _And I never have been all the years I worked for you. I can't believe you're just asking me this now…_

"Any relationship?" His Boss cleared his throat, grumbling to himself. "Anyway, I need you to finish filing those people's tax histories and send out their e-mail notifications to pay up!"

Arthur swiveled in his chair, biting back a sarcastic remark. It was already well past 9, and high time that Arthur got back to his apartment in Central New York. Filing the tax histories would take him a good 2 hours [if he did them right].

But he didn't complain, he simply gritted his teeth and wished his Boss a good night. He needed this job.

Just as Arthur began the tedious and boring-to-death task of entering people's tax dues into the computer, an audible –CRASH- resounded, jumbling Arthur out of his chair.

Stumbling down the hall to his Boss's office, Arthur cursed his cramping legs.

"Oy, Mr. Gates, are you in there?" Arthur knocked tentatively on the door, noticing the lights in the office were now off.

They had been on a second ago.

Squinting into the dark room, Arthur began to open the door, when a cold presence behind him caused him to whirl in surprise.

"Don't move." A voice hissed, backed up by the gleam of a knife, stained with scarlet blood.

Arthur froze, mouth hanging open like a fish. His heartbeat had spiked, causing blood to rush to his ears and muffle his hearing.

Without a second thought, Arthur twisted around the knife and boxed his attackers ears, deafening and disorienting them.

They stumbled back in surprise, dropping the knife, and clutching one of their ears as a piece of plastic fell to the floor.

It looked to be a headset.

"I'm calling the police!" Arthur cried, fumbling for his phone.

The figure cloaked in black stumbled back, still disoriented, and clutching the wall for support. Suddenly, they fell heavily against one of the office windows, and it clicked open at the pressure.

The assassin fell back out the window, arms wind milling for balance.

Arthur didn't look to see them down on the pavement, 5 stories below; he was to busy staring at his Boss, lying newly dead on the floor in front of him.

He didn't know that he was still being watched.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I definitely need some suggestions on how to improve this (anyone work for the government, by chance?) Please drop a review and let me know what you think! Fear not! There actually is a plot!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sirens wailed around Arthur, numbing him. A woman with a blanket strode up to him confidently, wrapping the yellow fabric around his shoulders.

"Excuse me Sir, you called 911, correct?" She had a notepad at the ready, pen hovering over the page.

Arthur nodded, throat to raw to speak.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Arthur Kirkland."

"And you witnessed the incident?" she gestured down the hall, where at least half a dozen figures in scrubs bustled. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sorta." Arthur shook his head. "I didn't actually see my Boss…get killed. But I did see who attacked him. They fell out the window right after I got to my Boss." Arthur nodded towards the open window.

The woman's eyes shot open in surprise. "I'll be right back. Thank you Mr. Kirkland, you've been very helpful. Stay right here, okay?"

She hurried off, black heels clicking in the hall.

"This is a murder we've got here." He heard her faintly say. "I need people down below scouting for a body NOW!"

_Oh, right. The window's still open._ Arthur thought numbly. _I should close it; it's getting pretty cold…_

Arthur shrugged the yellow blanket further up his shoulders, trying to find some comfort in the gesture.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he got to the window – a pair of gleaming blue eyes peered up at him.

The assassin was alive, clinging to the windowsill like a spider a floor below.

"Don't." the assassin hissed, stopping Arthur mid-shriek. "Or I'll kill you right now."

The breath caught in Arthur's throat, silencing his screech of horror. He didn't even question _how_ they would kill him hanging ten feet below.

Blue eyes narrowed in the black mask, suddenly seeming confused. "Don't be mad!" the assassin suddenly exclaimed, seeming to argue with herself.

"Let's start over. Excuse me, Sir," The assassin asked very politely. "Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?" the voice was distinctly female.

The world seemed to stop spinning. Nothing was making any sense. Arthur almost laughed. _Is this a joke?!_

But the trauma of the night prevented any of Arthur's many sarcastic remarks. "You're on the er…fourth and a half floor of Gates Financial Holdings Corporations."

"And why might I be here?" the assassin asked, adjusting her grip on the window ledge. Her chest was pressed uncomfortably against the wall. She didn't seem at all phased by the 40 foot drop below her.

"I don't bloody know." Arthur answered honestly. "Just a short bit ago, you killed my Boss." He swallowed, took a step back, and remembered his Boss lying dead in the other room.

"Did I?" one of the assassin's eyebrows rose past into the upper part of the mask. "Funny, but I don't remember that. Do you think you could help me up?"

"God No!" Arthur shouted. "If anything, I should push you right off that ledge!" Arthur snarled. _All this naïve pretending must be part of her strategy to get away._

"Please don't shout." The assassin looked rather taken aback. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Did you like your Boss?" She'd been hanging onto the ledge for at least three minutes now.

Arthur thought the question through. "No. He was actually rather a bastard."

_Why am I even talking to her? Oh wait, she threatened to kill me if I called for help…but how can she kill me if she's hanging way down there…?_

Suddenly, the assassin swung herself back into the window, with the agility of a lithe cat, thoroughly baffling Arthur. "Then it's a good thing that I killed him." The woman stated. "I always kill for a reason. At least, that's what my Boss says…"

"Your Boss?" Arthur asked, suddenly curious. _Maybe I can help the investigation… _"Whom do you work for?"

The woman looked back at Arthur over her shoulder, rolling her neck. "I don't 'work' for anyone." She said harshly, shaking her arms out to loosen the muscles. "And why would I tell you that, anyway?" she winked at him.

_You are really oddly chatty…_Arthur thought. _It's like you have a flipper personality or something. One minute you're all murderously scary, and the next you're this, this devilishly attractive and lost female hanging off a windowsill calling for help! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY LIFE?!_

Arthur sighed.

The woman stood beside him, a little ways off, unmoving.

"So…can I go now?" Arthur squeaked, inching his way down the hall.

"Who said that?" Suddenly a knife was leveled at Arthur's throat, rendering him immobile. His heart was pounding thunderously fast again.

_I don't think I can get out of this again!_ Arthur panicked.

"Sorry. I think this is considered rude." The assassin gestured at her knife. "I'm just, awfully confused right now. I lost my head set somewhere, and I need to get that back…"

"Headset?" Arthur squeaked, inching away from the knife.

"Yeah. Little black thing that goes into your ear. My Boss was giving me instructions through it."

"You mean this?" Arthur sank down to pick up the little black piece of plastic that he had knocked out of her ear before.

She snatched it from him instantly, leaving little cuts on his hands where her nails cut into the skin.

She gave a relieved sigh when she put it back on under her head covering. "I've never taken it off before…" she mumbled.

"Self destructing in 5. 4. 3-" The headset announced. The woman hastily yanked it out of her ear, chucking it out the window.

A moment later, it exploded.

"Wouldn't want that in my ear." She breathed, tucking a stray lock of golden hair back into her head covering.

Arthur stared at the assassin, gaping. _What is going on? Shouldn't she be like, running or something?!_

"Hmmm." The woman turned back to Arthur, hands on her hips. "I think I'm supposed to kill you; you saw the whole thing. Sorry." She shrugged apologetically, stepping towards him.

_How can she threaten me so nonchalantly?!_ Arthur cursed his life, fearing the worst.

Suddenly, the ding of the elevator stopped her advance.

The woman with the clipboard had returned, rather ruffled with the information that no body had been found below the window.

"Mr. Kirkland?" she called, heels clicking down the hall.

But Arthur was already gone, and so was the Assassin.

Already on the roof, the Assassin clapped her gloved hands over Arthur's mouth, silencing his screams.

"Come on." The Assassin breathed into Arthur's ear. "You're coming with me."

**Author's Note:** Okay! Now we have both of our main characters (together :) Please drop a review and let me know what you think! Even a simple: 'yay' or 'it sucks' would be awesome! Consider it your good deed of the day (a review goes a long way!) Hahaha that rhymed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I've had 'Let it Go' on reply in my mind all day. I'm gonna dress up as Anna for Halloween with my friend (or should I say sister? =Elsa!) Oh yeah, disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Alley was dark, rendering the figure in front of Arthur completely invisible. He was scared shitless, to say the least. His hands were free though – untied.

_Maybe I can drop my phone or something…_ Arthur asked himself. _The police could find it, but I don't want to scratch my phone! It's too beautiful -_

Arthur suddenly slammed face first into his captor, nearly falling back on himself.

"Sorry!" he blurted automatically, rubbing his bruised nose.

The Assassin stood stoically in front of him, a silhouette in front of the city lights below them.

"What?" Arthur asked tentatively, curiosity getting the better of him. _Are the police here or something? Maybe someone's seen us and will rescue-_

"It's beautiful." the assassin breathed, slipping the mask off her face.

"HOLY FU-"Arthur almost shouted. _You're a woman?! _

Stunned into silence, Arthur gaped silently beside her, entranced by the Assassin's shining face.

It was almost scary how attractive she was.

"I've never seen the city before." She breathed, eyes still locked on the dancing lights.

Arthur cleared his throat, hoping he wasn't blushing to obviously. _How did I never notice it before? Oh yeah, she was wearing a mask…hah_

"Uh…" Arthur was looking everywhere but at her. "I don't mean to ruin this lovely" _creepily delightful, is more like it_, "moment, but where are you taking me?" _Weren't you going to… kill me?_ Somehow, the thought didn't bother him so much, anymore.

She turned back to him, surprised that he was still there. She blinked at him a couple times, confused. "I don't know." She answered. "I don't even know where we are."

_We~_ Arthur sighed dreamily. _I love it when she says that. Jesus Christ, I need to snap out of it! I've been kidnapped, God damn it!_

Suddenly, the woman's eyes glassed over, and she slumped to her knees.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Arthur panicked, catching her limp form.

"Headache." She panted, eyes squeezed shut. "That's all."

_Ditch her and run for it!_ Arthur's conscious screamed at him.

_But what will happen to her? _Another part of his conscious argued_. Something is definitely wrong with her, and she needs help-_

_RUN!_

But something held Arthur back. He stayed by his captor, coaxing her into a sitting position. Something told him she wouldn't wasn't dangerous. Not anymore.

"Let me get you inside, somewhere." Arthur hurriedly looked around himself, and seeing an abandoned storage center, quickly dragged the woman inside.

She groaned, cradling her head in her trembling hands.

"Make him stop!" she screamed. "Get out of my head! Stop talking! STOP!" her screams turned to wracking sobs, leaving Arthur sitting stunned beside her like a duck.

_Make him stop? Who's 'him?'_ Arthur rubbed the woman's shaking back.

"STOP!" she blindly pushed his hands away. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"I'm just trying to help-"

"You don't know _anything_ about me! Stop trying to help!" She glared at him, icy blue shards freezing him. Eyes squeezed shut again, crumpling her back into a shell of pain.

Arthur cleared his throat, determined to help this damsel in distress (regardless if she was planning to later kill him or not). "Tell me what I can do to help." He whispered. "You don't seem very capable of stopping the pain by yourself."

She glared up at him through her tears, lips bleeding with the pressure of silencing her screams.

"I need you to check something." She panted between tremors. "My back. See if there's a mark or something." She clawed to the back of her neck, exposing the zipper to her jump suit.

"O-okay." Arthur stuttered, pulling the fabric apart to expose her back. She either didn't notice or didn't care that his fingers were shaking.

"Oh. My. God." Arthur breathed, fingers ghosting over the puckered flesh of a scar at the base of her neck.

"What?" she asked, seeming to become more aware of her surroundings. The tremors stopped.

"Is your headache gone now?" Arthur changed the subject, zipping her shirt back up again.

"Yes." She sighed, spinning back around to look at him. "What is it that's on my back?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Arthur ran a hand threw his already tangled hair. "There's definitely a scar. I would be more concerned about what's under your skin though."

"Under?" The woman's voice rose an octave. She stared off for a moment. "Well, there's not much I can do about that. Thanks for…checking." She stood up and hugged Arthur, startling him.

"Your welcome." He tentatively wrapped his arms back around her. A thousand emotions were coursing through his veins. "What's your name anyway?"

She stared up at him with blank eyes, content to never let him go. "Name? I'm agent 704. What's your agent number?"

Arthur was hopping he could get a different kind of number from her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, there is a reason Amelia is really out of character so far: but I'll get into the reason WHY later~

And what's up with the weird scar thing that's giving her headaches?

Did I ever mention how much I love reviews? They make me so happy! I also would love to know how I could improve this story! Let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this chapter has some Fluff in it, as well as some explanation to our lovely agent's past. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review (it makes you awesomer!)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Agent 704?" Arthur deadpanned. "I'm…not an agent, so to speak. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

The woman stared at him, perplexed. Shaking her head, she shrugged. "You must be from a different organization than I am."

"You keep mentioning an organization." Arthur huffed. "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Assassin opened her mouth to reply, but was abruptly cut off. She clutched her throat in surprise, eyes shooting wide in alarm.

"What? Is it the headache again?" Arthur grabbed her shoulders.

"No." she gasped, regaining her voice. "I think…I'm just not allowed to tell you. Something stopped me from talking about my organization." She gave Arthur a disconcerting stare.

The Brit's impressive brows ruffled in confusion. "Seriously? How did that happen?"

"It's a seal." She patted the back of her neck. "It blocks me from telling you about my organization as a sort of back-up safety mechanism."

"So this organization you're in is top secret?" Arthur asked, arms folded.

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Well that's super bloody convenient." Arthur huffed. "Now I have to take you to the hospital to get this 'seal' bollocks checked out. Fan-fricking-tastic."

"I wouldn't worry about that." The woman sighed. "You, on the other hand, need to get out of here."

Sputtering, "What?"

"More agents from my organization will find me soon. They will kill you." She said, casually.

_You can't seriously expect me to just leave you here, injured. How ungentlemanly would that be…_

Arthur bit his lip, a single question weighing on his mind. "Why haven't you killed me yet? You dragged me all the way out here…"

The woman closed her eyes. "I wanted to see what you would do." She sighed. "I've never meet anyone besides my Boss and my brother that I haven't killed. I wanted to see what would happen…if I didn't kill a witness."

_Never meet anyone that she hasn't killed? How horrible it must be to live such a life…_

"Much obliged." Arthur regained his composure. "But now what? If more agents are on their way…"

"You helped me." She suddenly whispered, eyes sparkling.

"Uh…I guess you could say that. All I did was move you in here…"

"So I will help you." She gave a determined nod, grabbing his hand. They raced into a sprint through the narrow streets, dodging trashcans and stray cats.

"Where are we going?" Arthur huffed, cheeks flushed.

"Away." She glanced behind her, blue eyes glinting in the dark. "You pick. I don't even know where we are."

"How about to a hospital?" Arthur stifled a laugh. "I think you hit your head somewhere along the way."

_Why are you _really_ helping me?_

"Okay. Where's the nearest hospital?" she didn't even question why they were going.

"Around this next corner." Arthur tugged her back, slowing her to a walk. "Slow down, its weird to run."

"But why wouldn't we run? It's faster than walking." She gave him an adorable pout.

"People just don't." Arthur squeezed her hand tighter. She looked down at their intertwined hands.

Arthur immediately let go.

She sped onward ahead of him, oblivious to Arthur's crimson face.

Jogging to keep up, Arthur put a hand on her shoulder.

Immediately she suddenly slammed Arthur up against the nearest building, lifting him up off the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur was choking in his own jacket, unable to breath.

With one hand keeping him anchored to the wall, the Assassin's expert hand slithered down Arthur's body, smoothing over every muscle.

Arthur's words caught in his throat when he felt her cool hand tugging on his waistband. Arthur's flesh quivered under her touch.

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, the woman let Arthur sink back to the ground, gasping and coughing like a fish on land.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Arthur sputtered, still blushing profusely.

"No one ever touches me unless they are trying to kill me." She answered emotionlessly. "You surprised me. Also, I never checked if you had any weapons. How careless of me…" she trailed off, grimacing.

"Well I daresay you aren't loosing your touch!" Arthur roared, adjusting his jacket. He shook out his head, tangling his messy hair. "Now can we get on with it? The longer I'm with you, the more likely it seems you'll kill me! By accident or intention!"

For a moment, her eyes showed the traces of hurt. But then the emotion passed, replaced by her usual stone-faced appearance. Both were feeling a mutual sense of regret.

"Come on." She beckoned, "You said we needed to go to a hospital."

"Fine." Arthur huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. _Why does she have to be so bloody strong?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** And onward to the hospital! Pretty soon, Canada will be showing up (and the plot will actually commence). Actually, Canada WILL show up next chapter for sure (because I can). Enjoy, and please let me know what you think! It's really gratifying to know you aren't sending this into a void :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** As always, I absolutely adore reviews, and critiques. Feedback is the best thing you can do for a confused author :) Enjoy the story (Canada is here!)

* * *

Chapter 5

Arthur trailed behind the agent lamely, still sulking.

"You'll tell me when we get to the hospital, right?" the woman asked, one eyebrow rose as she looked back at him over her shoulder. "I really have no idea where we're going."

"Yeah." He huffed, hands digging deeper into his pockets. The tip of the scar on the Assassins neck was pocking out, just visible over her black collar. _There's definitely something funky going on with that scar…_ Arthur speculated. _But is it possible that it can actually control part of her brain? What kind of organization requires that kind of devotion?_

He was so lost in thought that he nearly ran into her back.

"Oh, bugger." He was about to apologize, but she grabbed his forearm and pulled him into an alley before he could speak.

"You have this lovely knack of pulling me into dark places when I'm least expecting it." Arthur fumed.

"Sorry." The lady giggled. "Dark places are the best places. Easier to kill!" she winked at him, sticking her tongue out.

Arthur gulped, taking an involuntary step back from her.

"Not you, of course." She grabbed his jacket again. "You're so cute when I threaten you~"

"Well _I_ don't take my life so lightly!" Arthur nearly shouted, blushing profusely. Hopefully she couldn't see the red curse spreading across his face. "Why'd you pull me in here, anyway?"

"We're being followed." She crossed her arm, finally getting to the point.

"By one of your agent friends?" Arthur lowered his voice, eyes darting around the dark alleyway.

"Agent, yes." She grimaced. "Friend, no. The only reason they're here is to kill both of us."

_Both of us? _"Oh." Arthur fidgeted. "So what do we-"

He was cut off when her body slammed him into the asphalt. Three darts slid an inch into the floor just above Arthur's head. "What the-!"

Before he knew it, he was alone again, two pairs of footsteps fading into the gloomy night.

Heart rate accelerated, Arthur sprang to his feet, flailing for some sort of weapon. A few rotting crates stood nearby, discarded. Shakily, he ripped a board from one of the slats and hurried after the Assassin's retreating figure, a silhouette against the star-backed city.

"Wait!" he called, but then she disappeared around the corner without a second glance. _What the hell do I do now?!_ Arthur panicked, searching wildly all around him.

Feeling safer under a street lamp, Arthur retreated back to the lit road.

He didn't even hear the man approach behind him. He only saw the shadow mold into his own.

"ARTHUR!" her voice screeched his name, resounding off the skyscraper walls surrounding them.

Arthur turned, and automatically wacked the object flying towards him with the crate board. In return, something punched into the side of his head as his pursuer sprinted at him full speed, recovered.

Arthur slumped to the pavement, vision flickering black as he tried to keep consciousness.

Vaguely, he saw the Assassin sitting on her companion, and a knife dug into his neck. _She's going to kill him!_ Arthur thought in horror.

"Don't…!" he croaked. She looked over to him, blue eyes murderous. Then his vision faded to the sober recesses of darkness, blood pooling.

* * *

Agent 701 opened his violet eyes with a groan. He was numb with pain, his neck stiff.

"Shhh, shhhh." He heard a voice coo, not to him though. "It's going to be all right, love. Your headache will pass again soon. The voice will stop."

_Headache? Voice?_ The agent kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep. _I'm not alone! I need backup! Boss! Boss! _He screamed to his Boss. That was when he first noticed the acute absence of his boss's presence in the back of his mind. _What happened to the connection? _Matthew panicked. _It's…gone._

Curiosity got the better of him, and he gave up his sleeping act. A hand wormed it's way to the back of his neck, where he felt the irritated flesh of an open wound, still slick with his own blood.

The chip was gone. And so was his headset.

Eyes wide with horror, he stared around him in wonderment.

It was eerie. How silent the real world was. Even the buzzing of the streetlamp and the distant cursing of an unhappy wife seemed like little more than a breeze in an open field.

"Oh, you're awake." The man named Arthur crawled over to him. "Do you have a name? Or are you just another number?"

_Just another number?_

"Matthew." The agent mumbled, the name randomly popping in to his head. "That's my name." Matthew surprised himself. _Since when do I have a name? Oh, maple! What is going on?!_

"Well hullo Matthew." Arthur coughed. He had a nasty gash on the side of his head.

_I did that, didn't I?_ Matthew thought, cringing.

"What's wrong with her?" Matthew gestured to the crumpled form of his fellow agent on the ground beside Arthur. _Wait. I know her…but not just from work._ Matthew's eyes widened. _She's my sister! Amelia!_

"She keeps having this nasty reoccurring headaches." Arthur grimaced, mouth molding into a hard line. "It seems they won't stop."

"Oh." Matthew's brow crinkled in concern.

Concern?

_Since when am I ever concerned for someone? I kill for a living._ Matthew was confusing himself. _All the sudden I'm feeling guilt! Concern? What is this? All the sudden I feel like, like I have a personality._

I've never had a personality before. I've always been controlled.

By _him_.

My Boss. My father. Our father. _How did I never realize that?_

_Because he was controlling me_, Matthew's subconscious answered. _He made me forget. He crushed my will to resist. I've been brain washed all my life. It's all we ever knew._

_But now I remember everything_. Matthew gazed down at his sister, wonderment still coloring his vision. _Does she know all this? _He asked himself.

"Wait! The chip!" Matthew exclaimed, crawling over to his injured sister. "Is it still in her neck?"

"You mean the scar? There's a chip under there?" Arthur asked, one impressive brow soaring. "I knew that wasn't an ordinary scar!"

Without hesitation, Matthew drew a dagger from his belt, and slit the back of her neck. Blood splattered over him, but he didn't flinch.

He'd done this to many times.

"Wait!" Arthur protested, feebly trying to stop Matthew, "You'll hurt her! Be careful!" he roared. Matthew shoved the smaller man back effortlessly, and finished his procedure.

"How long was I out?" Matthew asked, tucking the gory piece of metal into his pocket.

"10 minutes maybe." Arthur huffed, swaying back over to Amelia. "I need to get both of you guys to the hospital. You're bleeding still." He gestured to the blood still oozing down Matthew's back.

"I'll be fine." Matthew bit back. "And she'll come around soon enough too. For now, let's just find some other shelter and bandage up our wounds. I don't want anyone knowing about this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time - this chapter is kinda short! But it will explain a little more about Amelia and Matthew's Boss...Enjoy, and please review too! I love critiques and comments and etc...

* * *

Chapter 6

"So what's it like being an agent?" Arthur asked tentatively, squatting lower to rest Amelia safely to the ground. "This lady here-"

"Amelia." Matthew cut in sharply.

"-said she knew you." Arthur finished his sentence. "Her name's Amelia? She never told me…" he trailed off. _Oh yeah, she said she couldn't tell me anything about her agency, much less her real name. But now that the chip is out…_ "She said she couldn't tell me a lot of things. Something about a seal or something."

"Yeah." Matthew curled himself into a ball. "Our Dad put this seal on us when we were little kids." He tapped the back of his neck. "It prevented us from wanting to explore on our own."

"It killed your curiosity?"

"I guess you could say that." Matthew shrugged. "We never went outside, except if we were on a mission. And if we were on a mission…" he grimaced. "Let's just say we weren't going to the playground."

"Matthew – wait! Hold on a second, you said 'Our Dad!' You're Amelia's brother?"

Matthew nodded glumly. "Twins. She's a little older, I think. Or at least, she always acted like she was the leader of us two." He smirked, remembering all the self-defense classes where she'd whooped his butt.

Amelia groaned, rolling over onto her stomach. Matthew had supplied pieces of cloth to tie around both of their necks to stop the bleeding, as well as the injury on Arthur's head.

"I guess she'll be coming around pretty soon." Arthur speculated, rubbing circles on Amelia's back. "What do we do when she wakes up?"

"We kill my father." Matthew stated simply. "He's controlled us long enough."

"But why does he control you?!" Arthur blurted. His hand stopped its motion on his sister's back. "I don't understand!"

"Because he didn't want to have kids." Amelia panted, pushing Arthur's tender hands off her. "He's hiding a mistake he made. Us." Amelia looked over to her brother.

"Hiding you? How?" He asked gently. "By keeping your identities secret from the world? Why can't you guys just live up here and have normal lives?"

"Because our father doesn't want us to." Matthew answered. "He wants us to be his personal agents for his job. What better Assassin than one that performs every order without question, and with perfection? What better Assassin than one that never questions you, that looks up to you like a _father._" He spat. "What better Assassin than one that would _never betray you_." He snarled.

"We're his children. And we're the perfect agents." Amelia sighed. "At least we were. Now that those chips aren't in us, we're actually _aware_ of what's going on around us. Now we know that our lives can actually get better."

"So you can fight back against him?" Arthur asked. "And gain your freedom?"

The twins nodded grimly.

Arthur stared at the both of them, both sets of eyes glinting hardly. They looked so determined. They looked so ferocious. They looked so focused.

"What a horrible father…" Arthur finally murmured. "To stick trackers into your own children to control their minds…awful."

"Well, I wouldn't blame him for being suspicious." Amelia finally broke into a grin. "After all, the head of the FBI sorta has to be suspicious of everyone! It was just a precaution!"

"Yeah, a precaution that just _failed_." Matthew chuckled.

"The FBI?" Arthur felt a little faint. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hahahaha - next chapter! Francis is here! Please review and let me know what you think! Reviews are like little presents full of kind words! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

"So how do you plan on going about this?" Arthur huffed, having to quicken his pace to keep up with his two Assassin companions.

"You mean killing our Boss?" Matthew clarified.

"I'm working on a plan right now." Amelia stated, flipping a golden lock over her shoulder. Suddenly, she stopped, swiveling around to greet Arthur.

"Arthur." She stated. "You can't come with us."

"W-what?" Arthur stuttered. "But I can help-"

"She's right. It's to dangerous for someone who's not trained." Matthew whispered, seeming to disappear in the shadows.

"Though we could use another team member…" Amelia looked pointedly at Matthew. "Is Francis still in town?"

Smirking, Matthew couldn't help but let a chuckle escape him. "That man is always within reach."

"Who's Francis?" Arthur blurted, feeling left out. He wasn't ready to give up yet!

"He's an old colleague of mine." Matthew gave Amelia a knowing look. "Though for a mission like this, he'll probably need some… convincing."

"How about Matthew and I go on ahead, and make some preparations," Amelia said slowly, "And Arthur, you can go find Francis. Tell him to meet us at Headquarter as fast as possible."

A devious smile overcame the twins.

"I think that's a great plan." Matthew smiled sweetly.

"Okay." Arthur said, not liking the plan at all (much less the demonic glint in the siblings eyes). "Where can I find this 'Francis' character?"

"Just go into any Gay Bar in this city, and he'll come to you." Matthew was trying to hide a smile now. "We'll see you again, Arthur."

"I hope so." Arthur huffed, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "You guys owe me majorly."

"No we don't!" Amelia exclaimed happily. "We aren't killing you. Isn't that gift enough?"

"A 'gift?' Sure… I'll see you guys later." He huffed. Amelia pulled him into a strong hug, squeezing the breath out of him. Well, it was either that, or the view he had down her shirt that made him breathless.

"Bye Artie!" she smiled at him, skipping off with her brother brooding in the shadows beside her.

"What a bloody awful nickname." He muttered. "Now to this Gay Bar…"

* * *

_I never asked if this Francis guy had a seal_. Arthur bit his lip. _That would be a little awkward if I had to rip it out of his neck, and then ask him to help me…_

Arthur took another sip of his liquor, trying (and failing) to ignore the blissful ignorance of the commotion around him. Both men and women alike casually hooked up with each other every 5 seconds and disappeared off into one of the back rooms as the evening progressed into night.

Slushing the ice around in his drink, Arthur kept a careful eye on anyone who came through the door. He was hoping he'd be able to tell if they were an agent just by appearance.

But no luck yet.

His eyes swiveled around the red tinted room, making contact with a man sitting in a pile of women and men across.

The man smirked at Arthur, seeming to beckon him closer with his handsomely chiseled face.

Arthur glared at him dejectedly, hoping he would stop smirking at him.

_He already has like, 7 people flocking around him ready to sever their own heads and give it to him on a golden platter!_ Arthur huffed to himself.

With a swagger and a sway, the man detached himself from the group of fans, gently pushing them aside with kisses and winks that promised return.

Arthur turned back to his drink, which was almost empty now. His head was beginning to get little fuzzy, but perhaps that was just the general heat in the room…

"Bonjour, mon ami." The man started casually, pulling a bar stool up beside Arthur. "Care if I buy you another drink?"

"Bugger off." Arthur hissed, nerves already frayed beyond repair from the nerve-wracking day.

"I think you need another one." The man said wisely. He squished around on his seat a little more, getting himself comfortable. "My name's Francis. May I ask what yours is, my lovely?"

_Francis?_ Arthur blinked in surprise. _Is this the man I'm supposed to be looking for?_

"Arthur." He hurriedly blurted, downing the last of his drink. "Do you by any chance know Amelia and Matthew?"

If Arthur hadn't been looking for it, he may have missed the flash of surprise behind the man's blue eyes.

"You'll have to be a little more specific than that." He chuckled, deceiving those without a practiced eye for lying. "I know many by those names."

"I believe they're some of your colleagues." Arthur whispered, scooting a little closer to the man, so as to not be overheard. "They have a special marking right here." Arthur's hand slid under the man's collar, touching the base of Francis's neck.

Francis shivered. "Yes. I do know whom you speak of. Come; let us go to a more private place."

He took Arthur by the hand, and practically dragged him to the back of the bar.

"My drink." Arthur whined, reaching out for it pleadingly.

"Oh, come you. I have something even _better_ for you back here." Francis chuckled seductively.

Arthur gulped. He couldn't help but notice Francis' old group glaring at him from across the bar.

Francis shut and locked the door, briefly stopping to flick on the light to the small room they were crammed in.

"So." Francis clapped his hands together, sitting on an empty crate. "What can I help you with?"

"I personally do not need your help." Arthur emphasized. _Don't you dare touch me, frog._ "I am only here as a representative for Matthew and Amelia. They couldn't come in person, you see."

"I know." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You don't have the body of an agent." He chuckled.

_What the hell does that mean?!_ Arthur fumed. _Oh whatever._

"Anyway, Matthew and Amelia are planning on assassinating their father, and-"

"Assassinate their father?" Francis shot to his feet, voice rising as well. "The Boss? Why caused this sudden change of heart?"

"I guess, you could say me." Arthur said sheepishly. "I sorta broke the seal their father had placed on them. Now they're…rather rebellious and want their freedom."

Francis sat back down with a heavy thud, rolling his eyes.

"Will you help them?" Arthur pleaded, leaning forward onto his knees. "They said it was rather urgent."

"I'll have to think about it." He ran a hand threw his wavy blonde hair. "I've been loyal to their father for quite some time. To suddenly betray him…just for this…?"

"I see." A singly brow rose on Arthur's face. "Why do you use your real name?" he asked. "Matthew and Amelia couldn't even remember theirs."

"I do not have a seal." Francis sighed. "Their father trusts me."

Arthur nodded in approval. "What kind of man is Matthew and Amelia's father?"

Sighing, Francis lay back. "He is a man of many secrets and bargains. But most of all, a man of control. That's how he manages us so well. No one knows about us unless we want them too. And even then, it's most likely bait."

_Bait? Bait for what?_

"Our Boss uses people as Bait to find out things from the inside of other organizations, and find out the information he needs to run a safe, no _efficient _organization."

"So he kidnaps and kills people to get information?"

"And also keep order. The Black Market is a huge problem for us now days. Most of our clients are Crime Boss's."

"Oh." Arthur shuttered. "So my Boss was probably-"

"-a Crime Boss. Exactly." Francis nodded.

"Are you going to help Matthew and Amelia?" Arthur prodded.

Francis smirked again. "I could use a pay raise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Okay! So I'm planning only 1 more chapter for this story (yay?). My sister shared this really awesome idea for another story that I would really like to work on, so I'm sorta...loosing interest in this one...sorry? Thanks again for your continued support! Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 8

"What are those?" Amelia asked, walking slowly towards the glowing test tubes. "Father never told me what they were."

Her brother came towards her through the dusty shelves of endless files. This had been their home for the past 19 years.

Only now, it felt unwelcoming, and cold.

"I don't know what they are." Matthew replied, turning one of the vials this way and that to get a better feel for it. He uncorked the vile, letting a fowl stench flow about the room. "But it can't be good."

Curious, Amelia dipped her finger into the neon liquid, coating it. Tentatively, she lapped at it.

"Don't just randomly lick something you find in a vial!" her brother chided her. "That's dangerous!"

Nose wrinkling in distaste, Amelia shoved past her brother to the filing cabinets beyond. "How else do you know if it's bad?"

Shaking his head in stupefaction, Matthew followed his sister into the maze of information.

Here, extensive information on almost every individual was available, if you knew where to look.

"Father never let us in here either." Amelia stated flatly, flipping through random file. "You'd think he's hiding something."

"Well, Father's not here right now." Matthew stated. "We might as well look around while we have the time. We may not have another chance."

Amelia nodded in confirmation. "I've always been curious about one thing…" she trailed off, fingers sliding along the spines of files.

"Who our mother is?" Matthew asked, joining his sister. "We don't even know her name."

"But our father does." Amelia glared at the files around them. "We need to find his file."

"I, uh…" Matthew trailed off. "I have it."

"You have it?" her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why didn't you say so! Does it say anything about Mom?"

"It does." Matthew shuffled his feet now, uncomfortable. "I don't really think you want to know though."

"Of course I want to know!" Amelia growled, grabbing her twin by the shoulders. "What does it say?!"

"Father killed Mom!" Matthew shouted, attempting to shake his crazed sister off of him. "That's why he doesn't want people to know about us! We're a mistake! It's better people don't even know he had a wife at all!"

The female Assassin's shoulders slumped. "He killed our Mom?" Tears began budding at the corners of her eyes. The feeling of sadness was foreign to her, and completely new. She angrily wiped the tears away.

"What is wrong with him?!" she shrieked, slamming a file down onto the floor.

Just then, the back door to the room creaked open, and a figure clad in a black suit strode in.

Turning around, he realized that he wasn't alone. A second later, he realized that he was in a room with two seriously pissed Assassins.

Their Father gave an audible gulp.

"You murderer!" Amelia shrieked, lunging towards him with a knife.

* * *

"Wait a second!" Arthur shouted, sprinting. "I'm going with you!"

Francis sighed, not bothering to turn back to his companion. "Arthur, my dear. This is something that you cannot do. You must leave this to the experts." He smirked.

"You can't just leave me here!" Arthur spat. "What am I supposed to do?" he sighed, stopping. "I feel so useless."

Francis swiveled around to face Arthur. "The best thing you can do is stay out of the way. If you're in that building when the Boss gets taken out-"

"-I'll help take him out."

"-the only thing you'll be helping with is getting us into more trouble. Stay _away_ from the Boss. That way, Amelia doesn't have to worry about you."

"She doesn't worry about me." Arthur scoffed. He turned away with a glum expression.

Francis's gaze softened. "I know you're in love with her. And she's in love with you too. She just…doesn't know it yet."

Arthur turned to the wavy haired blond with a start. "H-how do you know?" he stuttered. "Is it that obvious that I like her?"

"As hideously obvious as your eyebrows, my dear friend." Francis sighed.

Arthur blushed crimson. "My eyebrows are-"

"Hideous. I know." Francis beamed, patting him atop the shoulder. "But Amelia seems to like them." He winked, disappearing into the night.

"She likes me?" Arthur asked no one in particular. It didn't even really bother him that Francis had ditched him. "Well fancy that…"

* * *

"Amelia! Matthew!" Francis shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Where are you?"

"We're in here." Matthew answered, opening the door to the room. Francis approached him, but the agent stopped him with a firm hand. "It's already over. I would give her some space." The hard glint in Matthew's eyes was proof enough.

Francis nodded, and gently pushed past Matthew into the library.

Blood splattered across many of the files, coating them in the sticky liquid. Unfazed, Francis went over to the two bodies crouched in the center of the mess. The Boss lay sprawled on his back, a dagger protruding awkwardly from his chest.

Wracked with sobs, Amelia lay hunched over her Boss, still furious.

But now free.

"Amelia." Francis started gently. "You need to leave. This place is not good for you."

"No." Amelia clenched her teeth. "Not until I destroy _everything_ this man did."

Eyebrows knit in concern, Francis watched as the bloodied woman slid from her kneeling position to her feet. She padded silently about the room, knocking the glass containers of neon liquid onto the floor.

"They're steroids." She said to no one in particular. "He told me he was trying to create the perfect agent."

She took a box of trackers, the back of her neck itching with the familiar memory, and squashed them under her foot.

"Controlling people is no way to get what you want." She sneered deftly. She then turned around to her brother, watching her warily.

"I'm going to burn the files." She deadpanned. "Leave."

Both men's eyes shot wide in surprise. "No, you can't!" Matthew shouted. "That's not your information to deal with! That's the Federations!"

Taking her by the shoulders, Francis coaxed her to a sitting position. She examined him emotionlessly, her face a complete mask.

"Just take the one." He whispered, pressing her Father's file into her hands. "I'll take care of the rest. Matthew," he commanded, turning to her brother. "I'm trusting you to take care of your sister. Take her somewhere else for a while. I'll let you know when it's safe for you two to come back to the organization."

Matthew nodded in understanding, taking his limp sister in his arms. "Don't worry about us, Francis." He smiled shyly. "Sorry to dump this mess on you. Thanks for taking care of it."

Francis waved his thanks off with a hand, smiling. "It would be my pleasure. Now get out of here!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Okay, last chapter! Thanks for your continuous support! Sorry for the cheesy ending, but I'm already looking towards the future bros! See ya around!

* * *

Chapter 9

Still clutching their Father's file to their chest, Amelia stumbled blindly after her brother into the night.

She felt nothing, yet she was feeling everything. The only indication that time was passing for her was the never-ending drip of tears down her cheeks.

"Where are we going Matthew?" she asked numbly, tripping over her own feet for the umpteenth time. "I'm tired."

"We're almost there." Her brother panted, shooting a concerned look back at her. She looked ready to drop. "Here, I'll carry you."

He hoisted her into his arms, cradling her like a child. She stared up at him blankly, tears still dripping. "Thanks, Mat."

He smiled wanly at her, blowing lightly to dry her tears. "Sleep, please?" he coaxed her.

She closed her eyes automatically, and drifted into the pearled calm of nothingness.

* * *

Arthur tapped his foot, impatient that his guests arrive. He knew Matthew would show up with Amelia sooner or later.

Hopefully sooner.

He heard footsteps down the hall, and opened his apartment door to greet his new friends.

Matthew smiled tiredly, slipping through the proffered door with ease, despite carrying his sister.

"You can put her down there." Arthur indicated the couch. "Would you like tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee please." Matthew took a seat in another of the chairs. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, considering everything you two have done for me." Arthur chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

From the looks of the two, the job had been done. Bloodily. He grimaced.

"Here's your coffee." He gave Matthew a steaming cup, and took a seat across from him.

Matthew took a sip of the sweltering liquid, and put the cup down, along with his head in his hands. He was exhausted – emotionally, and physically.

"We have to stay undercover for a while." He started dejectedly. "I haven't found a place for us to go yet, but we needed to get out of there."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Arthur immediately prompted. "Though I must admit, I'll be moving soon."

"Moving?" Matthew's head shot up. "To where?"

"London." Arthur replied simply. "That's where I lived before, and it's where I'll live again. Frankly, New York is a little to… exciting for me." He grimaced. "Also, I need a new job."

"Oh." Matthew's head drooped. "Sorry. I guess we didn't help with that." He blinked a few times, trying to keep sleep from overtaking him. "I'm sorry, but do you think we could spend the night?" Matthew asked with a yawn. "I don't think I'll be able to figure out anything right now."

Arthur nodded kindly. "I have an extra bedroom down this way." He showed Matthew to his room. The agent closed the door with a click, sighing.

_Where should we go?_

Arthur padded back into the living room of the apartment. Amelia lay asleep on the couch, breathing softly.

Staring at her longingly, Arthur tentatively crouched down beside her, stroking her sleeping form.

"You could come to London with me." He whispered.

"I would like that." She breathed, eyes opening into slits. After a moment of shock, Arthur resumed his stroking.

"I didn't realize you were awake." Arthur croaked.

"You sorta woke me up." She chuckled, sitting up and stretching.

"Right. You're a very light sleeper." He grimaced, blushing.

"What's London like?" she asked, a childish glint returning to her eyes. "Is it as pretty as New York?"

"It's better." Arthur murmured. "I'll tell you more about it in the morning. We can ask Matthew what he thinks about moving to London then. How about you get some more sleep, Hmm?"

She nodded in response, snuggling back into the cushions again. "Thank you Arthur." She smiled.

* * *

*Three weeks later

Francis smirked as he sent the next two agents off onto their mission. With him as the new head, things were already running much smoother.

"Hey Boss." Amelia said, striding up to him. "I was wondering-"

"You and Matthew and free to go to London." He interrupted her.

She stared at him for a moment, stunned. "Seriously? You're awesome!" She began to run off, but he caught her arm.

"But," he chided her, already seeing her features droop. "You'll be on a mission."

"Awww." She groaned like a child. "Who are we spying on now?"

"Arthur Kirkland." He smirked. Her expression lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"His file is incomplete. You see," his smirk widened. "I have heard that he has a girlfriend, but we don't seem to have any proof of this-"

"-Oh shut it!" Amelia yapped, slapping her hand over his mouth. "Fine fine! I'll do it, just – whatever!"

"Have fun!" he waved to her. "I'll be expecting a full report of all your _experiences_."

She stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder.

"Actually," Francis had second thought. "Have Matthew write the report. I know he won't miss _any _of the details."

Amelia sprinted off, already making a checklist of things to bring.


End file.
